


Birthday Treats

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: It’s Tony’s birthday, and you plan to surprise him after the party. Well, that is if your nervousness didn’t stop you.





	Birthday Treats

Tony groaned against his pillows, trying to cover his eyes from the light outside. You weren’t by his side, and that was what made him sit up.

Something was wrong.

“Y/N?” he yawned.

When he got no answer, he rubbed his eyes for a moment.

“FRIDAY, where’s Y/N?” he pushed his sheets away.

“In the kitchen, sir.”

He stood on his feet, walking out of the room without bothering to put on more clothes than the boxers already on his body.

“Alright,” you whispered on the phone when he stopped by the door, probably not realising you weren’t alone anymore. “Thank you. Okay.”

“Bad news?” he asked, stepping into the room and making you look at him.

“Not exactly,” you put your phone aside. “Nothing for you to worry about, birthday boy.”

You walked to him with a soft smile on your face, his sleeveless shirt covering your upper body and revealing a bit of skin as you lifted your arms to circle his shoulders.

“What are you doing out of bed?” you questioned, putting your face in the crook of his neck.

“You weren’t there. I thought you’d forgotten my birthday treat.”

You had a tradition for each others birthdays, and that was to wake the other one up with some sweet pleasure.

“I would never,” you nibble on his skin. “Maybe you can go back there and pretend to be asleep…”

Slowly, you kissed your way down his chest and torso.

“Or?” he arched an eyebrow.

“Or I can do it right here and right now.” you played with the hem of his underwear.

‘Yes,” he licked his lips. “Sounds a lot better to me.”

* * *

  


You stood silently as the machine zipped you up, thanking FRIDAY in a mutter and putting on your shoes. The birthday party was already happening in the downstairs party room you’ve spent so long planning the decoration, everyone being flighted to the mansion in order to attend, and Tony was probably already enjoying his time, while you took yours.

You were nervous, very nervous. This wasn’t just a day, it was  _the_ day. Tony was turning 48, and you had a big surprise for him. At least, you hoped it was one he enjoyed it and you didn’t leave the party with the worst of all memories.

“Now, don’t you look hot?” you heard as soon as you stepped into the big room, your boyfriend walking to you and giving your lips a peck.

“Just wait to see what’s underneath,” you smirked. “You’re gonna love it.”

Tony bit his lip, squeezing the hand he had on his for a moment.

“Don’t tempt me,” he whispered.

“I won’t,” you chuckled. “Let me find the Avengers, they are probably cornered and trying to look invisible.”

He was ready to say something but Peter Parker walked to his side with an excited look on his face, and you knew Tony wouldn’t be able to turn away from him. He loved that boy like he was his own kid.

You didn’t have to wonder much to find the group of people. The Avengers were all together in the balcony, sipping drinks and nibbling food in the area you’ve officially reserved to them, knowing they wouldn’t be so comfortable around the +100 of people Tony knew had invited.

“So, what do you think?” you questioned directly at Bruce, seeing how he seemed to be deeply interested in his plate.

“Amazing,” the doctor exclaimed. “That’s the best… I don’t know the name of this thing. But it’s the best I’ve ever eaten.”

You smiled, happy with his compliment. You’ve selected the menu yourself.

“How is the plan?” Natasha questioned, making you change your focus.

“Still going, unless I panic and shut everything down,” you said in a nervous tone. “Which I’ve done once.”

She arched an eyebrow in your direction.

“I’m just nervous,” you stated the obvious. “I’ll be fine.”

She didn’t answer and the rest of the group glanced at you. Months earlier, you’d booked a holiday with Tony and tried hard to follow throw your plan but backed off minutes before you could complete it.

The night passed swiftly around you, even though you were trying hard to cling to the moments as hard as you could. When midnight came, you knew the whole set up for your plan was done and you  _had_ to go through it.

“Alright,” you whispered to yourself. “You can do it, Y/N. You… You can do it.”

You walked to the roof after dodging Tony and everything was waiting for you. The place was set with pictures of the two of you and even some videos were playing on screens. On the biggest screen, a video of you was ready to play as soon as he stepped into the roof, and you were hidden.

With a single minute left, you were shaking in panic.

“I’m gonna call it off,” you decided, picking your phone and dialling the party organiser, but the sound of your voice made you freeze.

_Dammit. There is no turning back now._

You waited with your eyes closed as the taped version of you declared your undying love for Tony, and talked about the memories you shared, and how you couldn’t see your life without him. When the video ended, you walked to his side silently, holding the little box tightly in your hand and biting your lip when he looked at you.

“Well…” you took a deep breath. “I… I absolutely can’t live without you. And I see you in my future not just as a boyfriend and a best friend, but as…” you hesitated. “As… Oh gosh, I’m so nervous.”

He chuckled, smiling at you, and you brought your hand up to his point of you, opening the velvet box.

“Open it.”

Tony frowned, his eyes moving from your face to the box and then back before finally doing so.

Inside, there was an adapted version of an engagement ring, one you’d design yourself to fit Tony’s personality and style.

“Marry me?” you whispered.

Your boyfriend stared at you for a moment and he gave you the box back after what felt like an eternity. Before you could say anything or  _feel_  anything, he pulled a velvet box out of his own pocket.

“You see,” he opened it and turned it to you. “I think… I think we had the same idea.”

Your lips parted open in surprise and giggled.

“Oh God,” you covered your mouth with your hand. “Okay, do I… Do I have to kneel?”

Tony shook his head.

“I guess we can just… We can both stand up.”

You offered him your hand, and he slid the golden ring crusted with diamonds on your finger, and you did the same. At last, you gave him a soft kiss on the lips, caressing his face and hair.

“Wait…” you pulled back. “You had a surprise for me too, right? I still want my surprise.”


End file.
